KONOHAGAKURE ACADEMY
by Rose-Kuniochi
Summary: Teenagers, alcohol, money and pregnancy...    In the prestigious Konohagakure academy, Manaia is faced with the same things others have to do. Will she survive while around the moneyed?
1. Chapter 1

Period One: Literature-Kurenai Yuuhi

The new girl stood in the open doorway, her dirty blond hair tied in a loose bun. The uniform black jersey was hanging from a shoulder, exposing her Senju double ended trident symbol on her pressed white blouse. She was holding an electric green folder. A black thigh high skirt and opaque stockings covered a pair of powerful legs. On her feet where a pair of roman closed sandals. Her heels clicked loudly on the polished wooden floor. She paused and then passed the teacher her note. Her face was impassive-those near translucent emerald eyes scanning the class. In the corner of the room sat a boy with a weird hair cut. He was the only person not staring at her or whispering behind their hands.

"Miss Senju-"

"Just call me Manaia." The girl replied.

"Miss Manaia, can you please sit down and open your copy of Angels and Demons"

"Sure." Manaia said absently, making her was towards the back.

Sasuke heard a rustle of material and someone settling beside her, the girl was muttering darkly about reading but eventually pulled out her copy of Angels and Demons. He ignored her, his onyx eyes returning to his own. As minutes passed, his curiosity took control and the boy was trying to look at her. She sighed and flipped the page, unfazed by the interesting stares she was getting from others, not including the boy next to her.

"You know," she began "It is impolite to stare…baka."

Some of the fan girls glared at the new girl who called their Sasuke baka. A platinum blond even hissed at her. Sasuke kept silent, burying his blushing face in the book. She was the only girl (or anyone for that matter) who had dared to go near the boy.  
Kurenai rapped the desk with a ruler, gaining everyone's attention but Manaia's.

"Manaia please look up." Manaia's green eyes glanced up. "Read the prologue and write a one hundred word explanation on what happened so far…Dismissed."  
She was gone before Sasuke could see. He saw her long straw coloured hair exit the doorway.

Shit…

Later that day…

Double Period: Music- Kabuto Yakushi

The new girl sat in the corner, reading Angels and Demon while the class was separating into their performing groups.

"Shikamaru, go and ask if she wants to join." Temari said, motioning for the boy to go. He glared at the blond, but obliged. The girl looked up, her green eyes searching. Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed.  
"If you really want an answer, sure. And that girlfriend of yours is a loudmouth; I bet you only like her because she can call you names don't ya, Shikamaru-kun…"

Shikamaru just walked away, head bowed and muttering, "How troublesome."  
Temari hadn't really looked at the girl, but when they arrived at their table, she recognized her instantly.

"Holy damn, Manaia-Shiroi!"

Manaia Shiroi grinned.

"My my Temari, is life as great as you look?"

The old friends embraced.

"Part of the Senju Clan…oh my god; my old friend is nearly royalty!" Temari said excitingly.

Manaia scratched her head and grinned.

"I hate the fact that we have to wear this stupid uniform-" she tried to pull down the skirt of hers. "Geez, skirts are really annoying."

"Tomboy as ever I see." Temari commented.

"I hate it. I'd rather run around naked."

Wolf whistles and cat calls echoed. Temari and Manaia turned around and groaned.

"I don't mind you running around naked; it might actually make things interesting around here." It was a blond person. Manaia didn't know what it was ("dude or dudette" ran through her mind) behind him/her/it was a group of six guys and one girl checking out the new chick.

Manaia balled her fist.

"Ignore him Manaia." Temari whispered. But a cheeky smile played on the girls lips.

"My friend here" she motioned towards Temari. "Has just informed me that you are a hermaphrodite-before I run, you should, so we all know what you are!" her voice boomed. Deidera blushed. Kabuto could sense an approaching storm and decided to split the parties.

"Shikamaru, you, Temari, Manaia and Kankuro go to the recording studio one and record. Deidera you and your band go into the practice hall. NOW."

The pair of blonds looked at each other up and down before splitting and departing to their destinations.

Recording studio one: In use

"What are ya doing Temari?" Manaia asked as the girl logged into the computer and begin the recording.

"What does it look like baka?" Temari shot back. Shikamaru and Kankuro looked at each other and shrugged. Blondes they thought. The drum kit was set up waiting for Shikamaru, Guitar for Temari and the bass for Kankuro. A pair of microphones sit in the front.

"Sorry for being-late." A boy entered the recording studio. He had long brown hair and the most see through purple eyes imaginable.  
"It's fine." Temari said. "Just get your mic… and I've found us a female vocalist. Neji, this is Manaia-Shiroi Senju, Manaia this is Neji Hyuga."  
Manaia shook the boy's outstretched hand.

"Please just call me Manaia. I hate my full name."  
Neji just nodded.  
"I think a trial is needed." Kankuro said wickedly. "She is new, and we need to hear her sing… so we know if she is the best for the position."

Chuckle.

"I'll go for it, as long as it's not Miley Cyrus or something stupid like that."

"Fine."

"Belle of Saint Mark, Shelia E should suffice." Temari said, joining her brother in the wickedness.

"Fine."

Shikamaru began. The beat began to get faster when Manaia started.

"The belle of saint mark  
Was a frail but passionate creature  
Ebony hair  
And eyes deep blue green  
The bell of saint mark  
Wore clothes that belonged to his father  
Even though he was a mere seventeen

"I'm in love  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
With the bell of saint mark  
It tears me apart  
Whenever I hear him cry  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
With the bell of saint mark  
And if he doesn't love me  
I think that I'll properly die…"

"Damm babe, you should be in my band." The blonds head was in the doorway. Manaia kicked the door, jamming Deidera's head in the way.

"Whoops, sorry slipped."

SILENCE

"What?" Manaia asked, looking at the curious faces.

"Your one of those chicks that are scary when you piss them off." Neji remarked. Kankuro nodded, remembering back when they were little.

"Anyway." Temari bought the conversation back. "Your in, no one's pulled off that song. After today, we have practices every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays."

"Choice." Manaia said.

The door swung open again. Instead of the blond. It was the teacher.

"Manaia come here."

Manaia could feel that a lecture was about to come. She departed the band's presence and followed the teacher. Kabuto stopped outside his office and motioned for Deidera to come closer.

"I have decided that, the school band would be lead by you and Deidera."

"So it has a name." Manaia shot. "Deidera, dei-dei-kun… matches your girly fringe and ponytail."

Deidera screwed up his face.

"I hate you."

"Well the feeling is mutual dei-dei"

"Stop it. Now the school band meets on Friday. Any questions?"

"Does anyone know what he is? Is he a boy, girl alien pakeha?"

Kabuto didn't dignify that with an answer.

Lunch-Cafeteria

The cafeteria was full.

There was only one table empty, just as a chick with long black hair. Manaia licked her lips at the delicious food in front of her when two shadows blocked her light.

"What do we have here?"

Manaia bit her lip, trying not to lash out at the guys behind her. It was so hard! So naturally she moved her face away from the boys. The boy misread and frowned.

"Who are you?"

Now she was unable to eat in peace.

"I could ask you the same question."

The boy lowered his face inches away from hers with those piercing onyx eyes.  
"Why are you sitting on our table?"

"It's a free country." Manaia remarked. "And I don't see your name on it."

"Fiesty." Some one commented.

"She's Senju." Someone remarked. "All of the Senju chicks are fiesty."

"Senju eh?" the guy touched Manaia's cheek. Her reflexes kicked in as her fist came in contact with the boys face. He went flying into some of the guys behind him. The others took a step backwards, absolutely shitting themselves.  
Silence rang as she stood up and made her way out of the cafeteria full of staring eyes.

Earth House

Neji Hyuga, who had just returned from the physical education department, was surprised to see the blond as he exited the Hyuga dorm and down to the small kitchenette. She was swearing and crying. Something was wrong.

"Manaia are you alright?"

Manaia wiped her tears away and chuckled sadly.

"Fine."

Obviously not, but trying to have a brave face, Manaia dumped her bag and books and followed Neji into the kitchenette. She had her half eaten apple pie in her hand, which she immediately threw away in disgust.  
"Do we have any food in this place that does not have apple in it?"

Neji nodded.

"Lasagne. I don't know what is in it, but it looks edible. There's also some chocolate cake from Hinata's birthday-but I advise you not to eat it." He said as he poked the cake with a fork-it hissed with a smell of rottenness. "I think we should throw it away."

"Pass out the lasagne." Manaia said. She pulled her fork to the food. The food had a thin layer of fat. "I'll chuck it in the microwave for a minute or something."

"Sounds good."

Microwave pinged. Manaia pressed the buttons and it began to heat the lasagne.

"So Neji, why ain't you with everyone else in the cafeteria?"

Shrug. "Never like crowds, claustrophobic."

Ping.

"That was short."

"Shikamaru altered it a little bit to be faster and more efficient. I didn't know he had it in him."

"Shikamaru?" Manaia touched the fork to her chin. "Widow Peak Shikamaru?"

"Temari's Shikamaru." Neji said, pulling out the now hot lasagne. "He always liked the tyrannical women. Why ain't you down with everyone?"

"I don't feel like going down after what I've done."

"What did you did Manaia?"

"Ha, the best storyline in the whole world would ever see. New Girl punches out the hottest guy in the world!" she said loudly, gesturing hugely. "I can see it now, play by play scenarios and fan girls hurling paper bags full of shit into the windows. That's what they did in my old school anyway."

"Must of stunk." Neji said. "Why did that happen?"

"I was dating the hottest guy in my old school. I was caught in the girl's changing room with him by the P.E teacher. That's when my mother couldn't take it no more and sent me here." She pointed her fork at him. "I wasn't even doing anything really bad with him."

"Mmm…really?" Neji said cheekily. Manaia screwed up her face at him.

"We were half dressed okay! Nothing was happening below the waist OKAY!" Manaia glared at the Hyuga. "The teacher had caught us because one of the jealous girls told her. HAPPY NOW!"

"Very." Neji said slyly.

"Ain't you looking friendlily in there?"  
Neji and Manaia turned to see Shikamaru and Temari in the doorframe, smirking at the pair.  
"Over Lasagne I see." Temari remarked. Manaia rolled her eyes. "I heard what you did to the Uchiha boy from Ino. Great punch, his over inflated ego needed to be punctured."

"Thanks." Manaia raised her eye at the girl. "Why are you two here anyway, thinking the place was deserted? Wanting to get down and dirty on the table or something?"

Neji choked on lasagne. Temari's face went bright red.

"Hey we are all adults here. So Shikamaru-"

"HEY I WAS NOT IN THIS ARGUMENT." Shikamaru shouted. Manaia grinned.

"No actually, it's Monday, we have practise today"Temari slide that into the conversation. "We were looking for you."

"Whatever." Manaia "By the way, Yakushi has made me female vocalist for the band!"

Temari sniggered.

"What!"

"Do you know what we do every year?"

"Nope."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"A production. The lead vocalists usually have the main parts. It's humiliating."

"How would you know?" Manaia raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"I was leading last year. I had to nearly kill someone on the set." Temari grinned. Shikamaru tenderly touched his neck. He remembered it vividly. The set nearly collasped onto him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
Chancellors Office 

This morning, Manaia had been told to go to the Chancellor's office for what had happened the day before._ Properly to be scolded and punished_ Manaia thought as she sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. There was the boy she punched, with a big shiner to mark where she had hit him. She smirked as he averted her gaze. _Bet you haven't had a woman reject you huh?_ Manaia chuckled inwardly. He was broader than Dei-dei, his body showing no fat or hindrance to hold him back. In the school uniform that properly was tailored exactly for him, this illustrated this instantly. He looked exactly like every other jock she had seen in school and that was being perfectly honest.

The door to the Chancellor's office opened and there she stood, in all of her grey suit, the Chancellor. Manaia had not yet met her, and stiffened when she motioned for the pair of then to follow her. Manaia entered first, but not before she saw the boy finally watch her movements, a cherry flush through his ivory skin. It seems like _he_ liked what he saw. In the Chancellors office, it was plush, but small. Light flooded through the two wall-windows behind the Chancellor's desk, while the three remaining walls were lined with shelves which were in turn filled wit books. Manaia, slightly overwhelmed, wandered into the chair she was given, a leather laz-e-boy. The boy had the same, and he looked like he was shit scared of this woman. To be truthful, there was nothing of that nature to make _her _scared of this woman, she looked like any other business-orientated woman, her blond hair tied up in a severe ponytail as her own brown eyes, tinged with golden flecks and this woman showed that she had been dealing with everything for a long time.

"Is it correct, Manaia, that you had punched Itachi?" The Chancellor asked.

"Correct, Chancellor." Manaia said.

"Is it correct that you had provoked her, Itachi?" The Chancellor said to Itachi.

"Correct Chancellor." Was Itachi's reply.

"Why, as seventh years, do you think that it is the best thing to role model?" The Chancellor demanded angrily, and _now_ Manaia had seen why Itachi was scared of this woman. Her fluctuating anger and general moodiness made her unpredictable. She was spiting with rage at the moment, but after a moment, the Chancellor calmed herself enough to sigh.

"Strikeouts are the best punishment at the moment." The Chancellor had said. "I am being lenient this time, don't let me find you two back here again." They had been dismissed, and Manaia knew it. Manaia was on her way out when the Chancellor called her back.

"Manaia, please remain. Itachi, go to your homeroom."

Itachi couldn't get out of there fast enough. Manaia felt like thing woman's eyes bore into her mind and tried to scrape knowledge out of it. Manaia shivered as she looked at the woman and it seemed as though her face had softened. Then Manaia remembered who she was.

"Mother?"

The Chancellor smiled at that. But Manaia's face hardened and the thought of her mother, and the Chancellor couldn't blame her. Tears welled up in Manaia's now emerald green eyes and she sniffed angrily.

"Tsunade." She corrected herself. Tsunade noted a hint of sadness in her acknowledgement. It wasn't surprising at the least; Tsunade Senju had left Manaia and her older brother, Kazuko with her young husband to become one of the wealthiest and influential woman in the western hemisphere, but not one of the best mothers. After their split, Rakhan, Manaia's father had sank into the low of depression, alcohol and prostitutes. Tsunade had taken a distant watch over her children, but by this time they had all but forgotten about her. Or what she was led to believe anyway. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for entrance into this school." Tsunade said. The girl sniffed.

"Yeah, whatever." No one had helped her to get the scholarship her, no one more so than Tsunade.

"That isn't the way to speak to your mother."

"I don't see you as my mother." The rage in Manaia's heart flared, and Tsunade felt its sting. Manaia stood and began to walk out, the tears streaming down her face. She tried to will them to stop, but it wouldn't work. Manaia shoved the door open and hit the prying Itachi face first.

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Manaia roared, her anger needing an outlet, and he was the convenient target. She stormed off. Tsunade watched as her daughter marched away. She then picked up the boy and shoved him in the general direction of his homeroom.

Period One: (Advanced Biology)  
Teacher: Orochimaru 

Manaia had missed most of homeroom and ten minutes of Advanced Biology. Orochimaru was a man nearer to his fifties than his thirties with black hair that was pin straight and ties into a low ponytail. He glanced at Manaia in passing, and Manaia got the distinct impression he was furious that she was late. But he dared not say it. In this class there was barely a handful, including Dei-dei and his red haired drummer, but as there were no other seats available, she steeled herself to sit next to them.

"Good morning." She said politely, pulling out her textbooks and pen, this day a plastic novelty bird one with googly eyes that moved with every stroke. It scared Deidara. Sasori, on the other hand, liked it.

"Do you want to know what we're doing?" The red head asked. Manaia nodded. "Pages 760, the Evolution section."

"Evolution, goddit." Manaia scribbled down the number and those eyes ogled Deidara. Sasori noticed that she was a visual learner, seeing the key pictures and her notes, which were very detailed in concise. It seemed that this was one of her favourite classes, as she took the time to read and re-read the book before taking it in note form. This was a turn-on for Sasori, a girl who was intelligent. Sasori also noticed that Deidara was silent, no smart-ass comments or snide remarks about her, or to her. It seemed like that he had gotten the message from Itachi, who had become a recluse because of the black eye.

"Are you ready for the practise this afternoon?" Deidara asked with a smirk which lit up his face.

"Sure why not." Manaia said, still taking notes diligently. She paused and looked up at Deidara with those emeraldy eyes that glittered the same way as Deidara's smirk. "I'm sure we're doing the…sex scene…" At this, Deidara's nose ran red with blood, and so did every other (male) student within earshot who had been listening to the conversation. "The question is _Dei-chan, _are _you _ready _for me_?" She said the last four words in such a sexual way, her voice silky and teasing him, tugging at his emotions (well obviously _more_ than his emotions, but it'll do.) Deidara leaned back in his seat, the rosy tint coloured his face.

"Miss Manaia, keep that conversation _outside_ of the classroom." Orochimaru said.

"Hai Orochimaru-sempai." Manaia said cheerfully, loving how Deidara had reacted to her taunt. She returned to studying and was still grinning ear to ear. The bell rang and Deidara watched as Manaia leaned over the table to retrieve her books and he saw the faint outline of breasts out of the collar. His breath quickened.

"Hurry your ass." Sasori scolded. "We have practise, and Yakushi has booked us into a recording studio."

This bought Deidara back into reality-albeit not the one he liked. By this time Manaia had all but gone and six years were waiting impatiently for the class to be vacated. He huffed and packed up. 

Period Five and Six: Performing Arts  
Teacher: Shizune 

"You must be the one that Kabuto has chosen to play the female Lead." Shizune drawled. Her class, which was messy because she had just had the third formers in, was huge. Curtains walled off smaller rooms for people to practice without prying eyes and she saw a large door ajar, leading towards the Auditorium.

"Believe it." Manaia said.

"I haven't heard you sing before." Shizune commented. "Kabuto has assured me your good, but I want to see for myself." Shizune threw a c.d. Manaia's way . "Memorise track four." Manaia flipped the c.d. over and searched for track four. _Motivation-Kelly Rowland_. It was one of the songs she liked, and already she knew it. "I'll have you sing the song while performing one of the scenes." Again, she threw a script at her (Shizune was making a habit of throwing things at Manaia, and she was getting annoyed at it. )"Act one: Scene two." Manaia searched for it and found it. _Flying fucking mint bunnies!_ Manaia swore._ I'm supposed to do what?_

"Ain't this supposed to be a child-orientated play?" Manaia said, _because I haven't even heard about doing that!_

"No." Shizune answered. "Now learn it, you will perform it with your male lead in sixth period." Feeling banished, Manaia stalked away to one of the unoccupied cubicles. There was a stereo and a mirror. Manaia placed the c.d. in the player, selected the song, placed it on repeat and began to try and work out how the fuck this was to work. 


End file.
